


For A King's Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Just Married, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A King's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts), [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I've been working on this fic for a long time too. I dedicate this to EzmEmily who sent me a hug when I needed it and to OnlyOneKingLoki who said I should watch the Hollow crown. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

He was always seen at Mistress Quickly's inn, all the ladies of the court wanted him, lusted for him. I didn't lust for him; I did love him I shouldn't have for you see Prince Hal would never notice me.

Not me, a noble woman of the court. Yet his father did, as you can imagine my surprise when I was summoned to the King's presence.

 "Lady Faye, come forth I would have words with thee" The king said as I walked in. I bowed and waited as he dismissed the other men in the room and we were left alone.

"My King, May I ask to what end I am summoned here?" I asked with eyes not really looking at him.

 "Look upon your king, fear not for the reason I have summoned thee here is my youngest Prince Harry, see my lady me thinks that thou would be a good influence on him" he said.

_A good influence on the prince? Me? He doesn't listen to you, he doesn't listen to…well he doesn’t listen, I'm not a "Prince Whisperer" I highly doubt I can help you here sorry._

I thought to myself as the king continued. "You see my Lady Faye, I trust that you have what it takes to make my son see reason" The king said.

 "My King may I speak freely?" I asked. "You may, Lady Faye" he said reassuringly. "Sire, I shall try to do this that you ask of me though I have my doubts" I said.

"My Lady  rest assured, I have faith in you, now go to my Harry may fortune guide you in your task" he said. I knew I was going to need luck, I found him where he always was at the inn surrounded by his friends.

 I shook my head, they were not his friends how could he not see that all they wanted was the power only he could give them, how could he not see that when it was so clear?

Did he really think that Falstaff or Poins or any of them wanted what was best for him? That they cared about him? They didn't. I was about to leave when a note was shoved into my hand.

I opened it to read: _Meet me in the third room on the left right now. Who sent me this?_ I thought as I made my way there. I knocked on the door; there was no answer so I let myself in as the door was opened.

"Hello Lady Faye" I looked up and there was the Prince Hal. "Did you send me this your majesty?" I asked bowing a little.

"I did my lady" he said gesturing for me to sit with him. "May I speak freely your majesty?" I asked as I sat down.

He nodded, "You may my lady" he said. "Prince Hal, why me? Do you wish to bed me?" I asked boldly. "Bed you? Why my lady, do you want me to bed you?" he asked seductively.

 "My Prince, if you brought me here to joke at my expense, let me save you the trouble, I am not a joke, I will not be mocked" I said about to leave when he stopped me.

 "My father sent you here didn't he?" Hal asked. "Your father, though he may not show it, loves you and yes he did send me, he thought I would be a good influence on you, clearly he was mis….mmmm!" I squeaked in surprise as Hal pinned me against the door kissing me deeply and hard.

We both broke for air, I wanted to slap him I really did, however as he was the soon to be king, I chose something else.

"Well, shall we con….ouch!" he called out as I stepped hard on his foot. "My prince, if you really want me like you think you do, grow up" I said leaving.

 I was shocked at what  I did, I stepped on his foot. Sometime later,  [Battle of Shrewsbury](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Shrewsbury) occurred. I was scared thinking Hal was out there, but was glad to know he survived.

  _Maybe this is what he needed,_ I thought to myself. Alas, he had gone back to his ways, and his father's health was getting worse.

Then it happened, the king was gone and Hal was crowned. I was there during all this, so proud to see he had let go of his past to start becoming a man.

_Some lucky princess, from so richville will marry him and I'll be left with thoughts of him to comfort me._

 I thought weeks later after his coronation, he summoned me to his private chambers one day. Surprised me as I thought he had forgotten about me, I walked into his chambers feeling nervous.

"My lady Faye, why is thou nervous?" he asked. "My King, I fear it is because I know not what I have been summoned here" I said.

 "My lady, I have not forgotten your efforts to make us proper, to make us listen, for that we owe you a debt" he said now moving closer.

"A debt my king? Surely you owe me no debt" I said. "I do for you see, you have stolen my heart so I am asking you, do you like me?" he asked. "My king, I have stepped on your foot and for that I apologize but yet I do like you" I said stammering.

He chuckled to my surprise, "I recall that at the time, I deserved it, I should not have been so bold. But I am not as I was once was, I am a new. I stand here before thee, fair Faye, do you love me?" he asked. _Right to the point I see._

I thought to myself "My King, I do love thee as all your subjects do" I said. "No my Lady Faye, do you love me as a woman loves a man? As I love you, as I have always loved you, as my queen?" he asked now pulling me close to him.

"My King, I….yes….yes…I love thee Harry" I whispered as he lifted my chin and we shared a soft kiss. We were married shortly after, I had become his queen on this bumpy road. I had never been happier.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
